


Электро-синти-поп баллада о том, почему Киту не светит ничего хорошего

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киту не светит ничего хорошего. Вот и всё. Вот и вся история.</p><p>(Или же: Кит постепенно привыкает, что лучшая семья — та, которую ты сам создал; у Пидж сложные чувства относительно арахиса; у Лэнса секрет, который он бы раскрыл раньше, если бы знал, что этим сломает Киту мозг; Ханк в самом деле лучший; а Широ просто рад, что ни с кем не придётся проводить <i>ту самую</i> беседу.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Электро-синти-поп баллада о том, почему Киту не светит ничего хорошего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the electric synthesized pop ballad of why keith can’t have nice things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452358) by [kay_cricketed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_cricketed/pseuds/kay_cricketed). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4603406).

**i. (о балладе)**

— Она длится ровно минуту и четыре секунды, — говорит Лэнс. — То есть примерно столько же, сколько тебе нужно на то, чтобы открыть рот и доказать, что я _прав._   
— Чего, — говорит Кит.   
— Там сплошняком дикая лазерная музыка и бешеная скрипка, — гордо добавляет Лэнс, размахивая в воздухе руками и изображая, как ему, видимо, кажется, лазерный огонь. — И чтобы какой-нибудь отчаянный кот завывал на заднем плане.   
— Хм, — говорит Пидж. — А я даже слышу. Вернее, представляю.  
— В моей заглавной теме нет синтезатора, — говорит Кит. — И кота тоже.   
— В ней точно есть синтезатор, — не без сочувствия говорит ему Ханк.  
— Ни у кого вообще нет заглавной темы, — говорит Кит, хотя это же возражение ничем ему не помогло в первый раз. — Это тупо. Весь этот разговор тупой. 

Широ отрывается от планшета, только чтобы сообщить, что о современной земной музыке он знает недостаточно, чтобы внести свою лепту в обсуждение. Предатель. И только подумать, что Кит его из Гарнизона вытащил тогда, пару месяцев назад. Надо было всё-таки оставить его попотеть у них в клешнях на пару лишних часов.

— Возражай сколько влезет. Мы уже пришли к выводу, что в заглавной теме разрушителей всего, что только есть на свете хорошего, обязательно есть синтезатор, — говорит Лэнс. — Следовательно…  
— Знаешь, — буднично сообщает Пидж, будто не сыплет Киту соль на раны, — а я бы смог соорудить синтезатор. Может, даже запрограммировать синтезатор в Ровера.   
— Чтобы он летал за Китом хвостиком, — говорит Лэнс, смекнув, к чему идёт. — И играл его печальную балладу озлобленных пчёл каждый раз, когда он что-нибудь ломает…  
— Нет там никаких пчёл!  
— Так пчёлы или лазеры? — спрашивает Ханк, растерявшись. Вот поэтому из всех паладинов Ханк тайный любимчик Кита: его вопрос ненамеренно, но верно переводит обсуждение в дискуссию о том, что смертоноснее (лазеры, само собой, говорит Пидж).

Разумеется, уже через четыре дня Лэнсу надоедает нараспев мяукать в его сторону. Ещё через неделю Кит перестаёт коситься на Ровера со здравыми опасениями. И только через месяц с лишним Кит всё же смиряется с тем, что каким-то неведомым образом благодаря пятёрке телепатических роботов-львов и грядущему концу света он нашёл наконец свою квоту людей, которым без разницы, что он неудачник, и которым он, может, потому и нравится. 

Даже Лэнсу. 

И Кит об этом знает наверняка, потому что у Лэнса больше причин его не любить, чем у всех остальных на корабле, вместе взятых. Но когда они возвращаются, едва не проиграв в бою, и Кит держится на одних только взвинченных, яростных узлах мышц и массы тела, Лэнс всегда первый, кто касается его — бесстрашно, не раздумывая, бьёт в плечо и смеётся над тем, как узлы распускаются по одному за раз. В случае Лэнса это почти как признать вслух и всё остальное. 

**ii. (в определении всего хорошего)**

Первым намёком должен был стать день после взрыва в замке. 

Рассвет не проникает в корабль так же, как проникал бы на Земле, не растекается широкими лужами по импровизированному матрацу Кита, уложенному на такие же бетонные блоки, что и кофейный столик. Дома он мог просыпаться неспешно и легко. Дать теплу скопиться под рёбрами. Теперь же не имеет значения, на какой планете корабль находит приют, безмятежное над ними небо или беспокойное: здесь нет окон, которые могли бы впустить свет или его задержать. Кит просыпается под неизменным белым потолком, под тихий гул систем жизнеобеспечения корабля каждое утро. 

Будто в бараки вернулся, только здесь не нужно делить койки. Но без солнца Кит открывает глаза задолго до рассвета и не находит себе места. Иногда он встаёт и идёт в тренировочный зал, забивает беспокойство до тех пор, пока оно не сдаёт, разбитое и мокрое. Иногда он бродит, пока не найдёт окно, и оттуда смотрит, как небо отряхивается от очередных созвездий недели. 

На следующий после бомбы день — рано, ещё до того, как они осознáют, что стоит на кону и насколько это безобразие со спасением вселенной может затянуться, — Кит выбирается из кровати с совсем другой целью на уме. 

У криокапсул ещё никого нет, так что Кит не спешит. Он вытирает конденсат с поверхности. Лэнс, окутанный мёрзлой синевой, ещё не очнулся от исцеляющего сна. У него какое-то неправильное лицо, когда не оживлённое. На коротких вихрах осел лёд. 

— Придурок, — говорит Кит. 

Он наблюдает, как тот дышит, и в целом этому радуется. Хорошая команда, сказал про них Лэнс. Кит не слишком уверен. Но он рад насчёт дыхания и всего такого. Неплохо ведь для начала? 

Недолго после этого они одни. Приходит Пидж с тёмными мешками под глазами, окидывает их взглядом; следом, покачиваясь, неровно плывёт по воздуху Ровер. Ханк не заставляет себя ждать тоже. 

— Уже встал? — спрашивает Пидж, зевая так, что челюсть хрустит.   
— Решил проверить, не влип ли он во что-нибудь ещё, — говорит Кит.   
— Справедливо. Если кто и может натворить дел даже в коме, так это Лэнс. 

Ханк, ещё сонный, трёт слипшиеся глаза. 

— Вы двое даже не представляете, — говорит он. — Мне кажется, что он попал в пару чёрных списков в Гарнизоне.   
— Я знаю, что он в чёрных списках Гарнизона, — говорит Пидж.   
— Откуда?   
— Читал его досье.   
— Что? — Ханк пялится на него. — Как ты его достал? И, что важнее, ты читал моё? 

Корабль вокруг них неспешно светлеет, и гул нарастает, врезается Киту в кости, в связки, в зубы. Он вздыхает уже нетерпеливо. Когда он снова проводит ладонью по поверхности криокапсулы, она предупреждающе пищит, загорается россыпью огоньков по всему дисплею и подсвечивается. 

— Э-э, наверное, не стоит так делать, — говорит Пидж, ныряя ему под локоть. Его очки заливает синим. — Ну-ка…   
— Вот поэтому нам не светит ничего хорошего, — печально говорит Ханк. 

Кит смотрит на него. 

И именно здесь он пропускает намёк. Именно здесь он думает, что Ханк говорит о криокапсуле. Да и потом, когда Ханк пихает тарелку с горой съестного Лэнсу в руки, когда все собираются рядом и сосредоточенно наблюдают, как тот тычет вязкую массу, Кит не находит это странным. Наверное, как-то так и бывает, когда у тебя есть семья. 

Он замечает, впрочем, что волосы Лэнса всё ещё мокрые там, где был лёд. Недоумок, наверное, уже согрелся, раз оттаял так быстро. 

**iii. (о семье)**

Так проходят почти шесть месяцев. В перерывах между тренировками и освобождением планет Кит понемногу узнаёт своих новообретённых друзей ближе. Большую часть времени они ему даже нравятся. Озвучивать это ему не нужно, что и к лучшему для всех, но это правда. 

Он учится прятать свои вещи от Пидж, чьи ловкие пальцы забираются во всё, что заперто, чтобы перестроить, перемонтировать, перепрограммировать и улучшить. Болтовня Пидж сливается в огромную нечёткую кляксу; Пидж говорит о том, как ведут себя синекольчатые пауки-кожееды при откладывании яиц, о том, насколько потеется в паладинском доспехе (подсказка: очень сильно), и о том, гигантский ли компьютер их корабль, или гигантский мозг, или магия, или какая-нибудь безумная комбинация вышеперечисленного. Иногда эти разговоры не так и плохи — как включённое на фоне радио. 

Он узнаёт, что Ханк щедр. Не только когда делится своим кулинарным даром — хотя приготовленные им обеды, собранные из того, что удалось добыть на планетах, были главной причиной, почему Кит ещё не сдался, — он щедро делится временем, теплом и юмором. Посмеяться с Ханком ничего не стоит. Нет никакой угрозы, и Кит может расслабить плечи чуточку, когда никого, кроме него и здоровяка, больше нет. Иногда Ханку тяжело, потому что он принимает близко к сердцу — ближе, чем Кит мог бы принять когда-либо, даже в воображении, — но Кит учится понемногу оказывать поддержку, когда это нужно.

Широ приходится непросто. Кит не знает, что с этим делать. 

(Но ему становится лучше. Он улыбается чаще и выходит посидеть со всеми, даже если они просто треплются, чтобы заполнить пустоту вокруг. Он говорит Киту: «Проще всего пережить воспоминания о прошлом, если набраться новых. Ты же знаешь, каково это, правда?»

И что делать с этим, Кит не знает тоже.)

Что же касается Лэнса, то тут всё просто. Лэнс — самое нелепое, несносное, бестолковое пустое место, которое когда-либо вообще существовало. А ещё Лэнс неистово верный, сообразительный, по-своему безумный, и его безумие отлично взаимодействует с собственным безумием Кита. Кит никогда ещё не встречал никого, кто бесил бы его так же, как бесит Лэнс, — и никого, кто уделял бы ему столько же внимания. 

Кит думает иногда, что это потому, что они альфы. Что они не могут поладить, потому что бодаются всё время. 

Но он не уверен. Кит не то чтобы много опыта в этом вопросе имеет. Всё, что он знает о собственной принадлежности, почерпнуто из шаблонных диаграмм в учебниках биологии, которые печатают для комиссионных за бесценок, и из того, как под кожей разгорается пламя каждый раз, когда он представляет, что кто-то попытается отнять у него его семью теперь, когда он её наконец обрёл. 

**iv. (об опасности подслушивания)**

— Принцесса, у меня к тебе очень важный вопрос… 

Едва услышав заискивания Лэнса, Кит сбавляет шаг перед тем, как завернуть за следующий угол. Он возвращается с изматывающей тренировки, грязный и запыхавшийся, расстёгивает на ходу перчатки и сдёргивает их зубами. В коридорах, как обычно, почти пусто. Иногда Кит думает, что весь замок смахивает на жутковатый склеп, несмотря на попытки новых паладинов вдохнуть жизнь во все закоулки. Некоторые помещения всё равно остаются обделёнными. 

Аллура тяжело вздыхает. 

— Лэнс, мы уже это обсуждали. Я не хочу с тобой на свидание.   
— Клянусь, вопрос не про это!

Их голоса отдаются эхом в металлической колыбели корпуса, и Кит видит их в профиль, ровно за углом. Его присутствия они не замечают. Кит медлит, опасаясь вмешиваться. В последнюю очередь ему хочется обратить на себя гнев Аллуры, а с тупостью Лэнса, который всё время подкалывает её насчёт их несуществующих отношений, влететь под перекрёстный огонь можно проще простого. 

Лэнс наклоняется и шепчет что-то ей на ухо. Недоверие на лице Аллуры разглаживается, уступив место удивлению. 

— Ой, — говорит она. — Я не догадывалась…  
— Меня как бы устраивает, чтобы так было, — говорит Лэнс виновато. Он сцепляет руки и посылает ей широченную, наиглупейшую ухмылку, из тех, что Кита неизменно раздражают. — Но ты же сможешь выручить меня, да?   
— Прости, пожалуйста, Лэнс, — говорит Аллура, и, кажется, вполне искренне. — Боюсь, альтейцы давно уже эволюционировали выше биологических порывов, о которых ты говоришь. Если бы у нас было время, мы бы смогли изобрести какую-нибудь замену, но…   
— Но нескоро, — говорит Лэнс, разочарованный. Его плечи опадают, губы невесело кривятся. — Ладно. Сам виноват. Надо было раньше дать знать, наверное. 

Аллура с сочувствием касается его руки. 

— Ну, — осторожно говорит она, — это же не слишком большая проблема? 

Лэнс досадливо стонет. 

Кит тихо уходит, выбрав более долгий окружной путь, которым придётся пройти мимо тренировочного зала ещё раз. Ему хочется выяснить, что происходит, что Лэнсу нужно и презервативы ли это, потому что выглядело, будто он спрашивал именно о них. А если это презервативы, Киту придётся врезать Лэнсу за то, что заставил его волноваться и что вообще просил изобрести на космическом корабле защиту для секса, которым он не будет или не сможет заниматься. Разговор получился бы очень неловким, так что Кит отступает. Он вообще-то взмокший и усталый. 

(Много позже, задним числом Кит понимает, что он тогда вообще много какой был. Тупой, например.)

**v. (о лживых лжецах, которые лгут)**

— У меня ужасная болячка приключилась! Тошнит всё время, чуваки.  
— Это может быть плохо, — говорит Широ, встревоженный. — Может, принести тебе что-нибудь?   
— Не-а, — говорил Лэнс, помахав пальцами всем, кто за столом, — но спасибо. Просто держитесь от меня подальше, чтобы я не заразил никого космической уга-бугой, хорошо?   
— Так точно, — говорит Пидж. 

Ханк грозит ему ложкой: 

— Пей много воды.   
— Ты не выглядишь больным, — подозрительно говорит Кит. 

Это правда. Лэнс выглядит нормально — лучше, чем нормально. Он раскраснелся по самые уши, но он явно только что из душа, полон сил и совсем ничем не болен. 

Лэнс косится на него с презрением карапуза, разглядывающего мучного червя: вроде бы очарованный такой пакостью, но в то же время оскорблённый тем, что вселенная не собирается ничего по этому поводу предпринимать. 

— Я бы с тобой поспорил, но от твоей рожи меня сейчас опять вывернет, — говорит он. — Я на боковую. До скорого, чуваки.

Паладины равнодушно машут ему, хотя Широ мягко улыбается, и это Кита раздражает. Они что, не видят, что Лэнс симулирует? Он же явно симулирует. 

— Не думал, что ты так просто забьёшь на тренировки по спасению вселенной, — говорит он, тыча вязкую массу, поданную на завтрак. 

Лэнс мрачнеет. 

— Да конечно. Мой пищеварительный тракт и тот язвительнее тебя будет. 

Кит мигом свирепеет. 

— Хотя бы некоторые из нас…  
— Фу, — говорит Лэнс, — не буду начинать даже! Не буду. Счастливой тренировки тебе и твоему маллету вместо мозгов. Отправьте его упражняться в укреплении психики, кто-нибудь. 

Лэнс, топая, уходит, а у Кита пропадает аппетит. 

Широ кладёт руку ему на предплечье. 

— Кит, — говорит он тихо и почти ласково. — Сейчас правда не время об этом.  
— Как скажешь, — говорит Кит, выдёргивая у него свой локоть. Он встаёт и чувствует, как давление наваливается с обеих сторон, раздувается надрывным красным, хотя причин так взвинчиваться по такому мелкому поводу нет. Кому вообще есть дело до Лэнса? Кому до всего этого есть дело? — Я буду в тренировочном зале. 

Все молчат, когда он уходит. Когда он проходит мимо двери Лэнса, она заперта и из-за неё не доносится ни звука. 

**vi. (о том, почему Лэнс имеет полное право заподозрить Кита в худшем)**

К концу дня он всё ещё зол — без Лэнса тренировка получается несбалансированная и бестолковая, — и даже на мелкую стычку в небе львы собираются вчетвером.  
A  
— Не нужно Лэнса дёргать ради этой мелюзги, — говорит им Широ. — Переодевайтесь.

Кит выносит шестерых из восьми нападающих. В задницу Лэнса.

На следующее утро Лэнс не выходит ни к завтраку, ни на тренировку. Широ и остальные ведут себя так, будто им всё равно, а вот Киту не всё равно. Очень даже не всё равно.

Он бросается вон из зала после того, как случайно толкает Широ в тренировочного робота (от этого внутри всё скручивается, но ему не стыдно), и с него хватит. Он делает всё, что может, чтобы стать лучше как пилот, как боец, как сокомандник, а что делает Лэнс? Дурака валяет. Лжёт им в лицо, просит у Аллуры всякую чепуху и, похоже, класть хотел на спасение миров под гнётом галра.

(А если он правда заболел? Это ещё хуже. Пустота под рёбрами разрастается до бездонной, чёрная и зияющая, когда Кит вспоминает Лэнса в криокапсуле, его серое и перепачканное сажей от взрыва лицо. Мы хорошая команда, сказал тогда он. Киту никак не выбросить это из головы. Не хорошая они команда. Они в лучшем случае понемногу ей становятся.)

В общем, ему нужно знать.

У двери Лэнса Кит останавливается и стучит. Выжидает долгую минуту, прислушиваясь к отсутствию звуков с той стороны, и стучит снова.

Ответа нет, и страх расходится трещинами, погребает под собой ярость, въедается в тело, как синяк. Кит дёргает дверь, но она заперта.

— Привет, — говорит он чересчур громко. — Открывай. Это я.

Он напрягает слух, но всё равно ничего не слышит.

Меньше минуты уходит на то, чтобы вскрыть замок. Отличная у альтейцев охрана.

Комната Лэнса обставлена точно такой же, как у Кита, мебелью, и такая же стерильная, но Лэнс явно постарался придать ей какое-то подобие индивидуальности, обжил её, как Киту не удалось обжить даже собственный дом на Земле. Ещё в комнате пусто, но без двойных перегородок слышно, как Лэнс напевает в смежной ванной и сплёвывает зубную пасту, как журчит вода — и Кит осматривается, запоминает всё, что бросается в глаза. На прикроватном столике лежит маска для сна и наушники, на стену приклеено потрёпанное фото с целой толпой людей. У людей на фото такая же обласканная солнцем кожа и такие же лукавые улыбки, как у Лэнса. Разобранное оружие свалено на что-то вроде верстака. Синие тапочки наполовину запихнуты под койку. В лёгких Кита тяжело оседает запах — что-то сладкое, почти лекарственное.

Лэнс полощет горло. Кит запирает дверь снова и решительно шагает вперёд. Скрестив руки, он ждёт, и Лэнс наконец выходит из ванной.

Лэнс, кряхтя, потягивается, вытянув над головой руки. От этого задирается пижамная футболка, обнажив полоску живота и острые подвздошные кости.

У Кита затылок покрывается испариной и горит. Странно.

Но страннее становится дальше, когда Лэнс его наконец замечает. Он цепенеет и, судя по выражению лица, приходит в бешенство (что ожидаемо), но почему-то делает два шага назад, будто собирается спрятаться за дверью ванной.

— Что ещё за, — говорит он.  
— Ты не болен, — обвиняет его Кит, ткнув пальцем.

Лэнс только смотрит в ответ.

— Вау. Ты вломился ко мне в комнату, только чтобы это сказать?  
— Все из-за тебя волнуются, а ты просто отлыниваешь от тренировок!

Лэнс продолжает держаться за дверь ванной. Ещё он смотрит так, будто это Кит тут самая большая ошибка вселенной.

— Наверное, мне стоит порадоваться, что ты — это просто ты и опять не подумал головой, — говорит он, — но по большей части я зол. Кит, _выметайся._  
— Само собой. Пообещай, что будешь на тренировке завтра.  
— Э-э, нет.  
— Тогда я никуда не уйду. — Может, Киту и стоило бы этого ждать, но он не ждал, и это задевает. Потому что Лэнс много ноет, но никогда не увиливает от возложенных на него обязанностей. Он знает, чтó стоит на кону, и хочет вернуться домой больше, чем… больше, чем кто-либо из команды, если так подумать.

Лэнс косится влево, затем вправо, будто ждёт от комнаты ещё каких-нибудь сюрпризов.

— М-м, вот как, — говорит он, будто сам себе. — Хм. Вот как?  
— Не придёшь завтра на тренировку, я тебя лично отволоку.  
— Ага, конечно, но нет, — говорит Лэнс. — Огромное такое нет. Никак нет. Не-а. У меня что-то вроде… заразы. И для лечения требуется изоляция на протяжении недели. Если понимаешь, к чему я клоню.

Запах сводит Кита с ума. Он пытается делать неглубокие вдохи, но запах ударяет в голову и отвлекает. Что это такое вообще? Инопланетный цветок какой-нибудь? Потому что пахнет-то приятно, конечно, но чем дольше он тут находится, тем невыносимее становится.

— Э-э, ты же понимаешь, к чему я клоню? — спрашивает Лэнс, кривясь.

Кит смотрит на него.

— Ого. Так, не понимаешь. Намёки пролетают ровно над твоей дурацкой причёской, да? Замечательно. Чудесно. — Лэнс наконец отцепляется от двери и подходит ближе, от недавней осторожности не остаётся и следа. Он хмурый и грозный. — Знаешь, я уже начинаю думать, что тебя воспитали волки. Тупые блохастые волки со свалявшейся шерстью. Это бы многое объяснило.  
— Да плевать, — огрызается Кит. Он вот-вот сорвётся; он будто к полу прирос. Он не может стоять смирно. — Как хочешь меня обзывать можешь, но я хотя бы не играю в прогульщика, пока остальная команда делает всё, что может, чтобы быть готовой!  
— Ну-ну.  
— Некоторые из нас… ты что делаешь?

Лэнс подходит близко. Слишком близко.

— Жалею тебя, — говорит он раздражённо. Вскидывает руку, сгребает в кулак волосы Кита и —

Кита дёргают, и он приваливается вплотную. Не потому, что ему этого хочется. Просто колени вдруг подкашиваются, и он просто… падает. Зарывается лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Лэнса, носом и губами прижимается к натянутой на мускулах и костях коже, слишком горячей на ощупь.

— Вот так, — говорит Лэнс, держа его за затылок. — Теперь понимаешь?

Он понимает. Ещё как понимает.

Мозг замыкает.

Что вообще за?

Кит вздрагивает и делает глубокий вдох против воли. Запах наконец распознаётся: характерный сахарно-приторный пот и медная кровь, невыносимая горячка гона. Он слышал этот запах только однажды в жизни и только потому, что студентка Гарнизона забыла принять супрессанты, а начало её гона неудачно пришлось на разгар занятий. Но тогда это было совсем по-другому: запах не был родным, не смешивался с зубной пастой Лэнса и его лосьоном с алоэ, с нотками въевшейся гари лазерного огня.

Непроизвольно он втягивает ещё вдох. Трётся щекой об ухо Лэнса.

— Так, давай без вот этого только, — встревоженно говорит Лэнс. Он отпихивает Кита, и это… как удар под дых. Сбивает с толку.

Кит закрывает лицо рукой и медленно моргает, пока комната не становится чёткой снова.

— У тебя гон, — говорит он, и собственные хриплые слова его коробят.

Лэнс кривится.

— Динь-динь, и до него доходит! Он короткий обычно, но у меня супрессантов сейчас не водится, и лучше будет, наверное, если я не буду отсвечивать до его окончания. Схватываешь? Так что не надо тут больше, — и он тычет Кита пальцем в грудь, но Кит едва ли замечает, — про прогулы, чувак. Ты меня намного лучше знаешь.  
— Ты омега, — глупо говорит Кит.  
— Я много кто, — соглашается Лэнс. — Юморист, умник, красавчик — и омега к тому же.  
— _Как так,_ — беспомощно говорит Кит, и конечно же он знает _как,_ но весь его интеллект будто растёкся у него под ногами лужей. — Ты же шумный! Шумный и флиртуешь. Плохо флиртуешь. Ты же.  
— Ну пардон, — говорит Лэнс.  
— Как такое возможно? — бормочет Кит, хватаясь за голову.  
— Рад, что смог порвать тебе шаблон, — чересчур жизнерадостно говорит ему Лэнс. — Но сейчас я бы хотел запереть дверь на замок и вернуться к своим привычным для раннего гона делам. Подсказываю: ты в них не числишься. Давай-ка, брысь. Брысь, брысь, брысь. — Он подталкивает Кита в сторону выхода. Слишком близко, слишком много всего.

Кит отчаянно соображает, что нужно сказать, и в мозгу наконец что-то щёлкает и высекает искру.

— А как ты есть будешь? — требует ответа он, впадая в лёгкую панику.  
— Ртом, скорее всего, — говорит Лэнс. И захлопывает дверь прямо перед его носом.

Замок лязгает, и Кит остаётся в коридоре один. Опять.

Он тупо смотрит на дверь.

Именно в этот момент он осознаёт, что у него встал.

— _Нет,_ — говорит он и натягивает футболку вниз, насколько получается. Не то чтобы это помогает. Даже если проблема прикрыта, Кит-то знает, что она существует.

**vii. (о второй половой принадлежности)**

Позже, за миской зелёной слизи, которая и близко аппетитной не выглядит, Широ смотрит на Кита так же, как смотрел Лэнс: в полном недоумении.

— Ну да, я знал, — говорит он. — А ты разве нет?

Кит стискивает ложку. Металл в его кулаке слегка мнётся.

— Нет.  
— Это странно, — говорит Пидж. — С учётом того, что ты единственный альфа здесь. Разве ты не должен был заметить раньше всех?  
— Правда странно, — говорит Ханк с полным желеобразного обеда ртом.  
— Не один я альфа, — бурчит Кит. — Широ ещё есть.  
— Э-э, — говорит Пидж.

Широ примирительно вскидывает руку и улыбается.

— Бета, — говорит он, веселясь.  
— Бета, — соглашается Ханк, указав сначала на себя, потом на Пидж.

Кит досадливо стонет.

Широ отставляет миску и обращает на Кита полное своё внимание.

— Это ничего не меняет ни касательно Лэнса, ни касательно всех нас, Кит. Глупо опираться на чью-то принадлежность, когда судишь о личных качествах. Нам нужно просто подождать, чтобы у Лэнса прошёл гон, и команда снова будет как раньше, ты оглянуться не успеешь. — Он хмурится, наблюдая, как Кит наполняет зелёной слизью вторую миску, хотя его собственная стоит нетронутой. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Запасаю съестное.  
— Что?  
— Он такой придурок, — мрачно говорит Кит. — Он же не взял с собой ничего из еды, но собрался сидеть взаперти целую неделю.

Тишина. Такая выразительная, что Кит даже отвлекается от своего дела и поднимает голову.

— Что?

У Пидж дёргается глаз. Ханк пялится на него. Но именно Широ озадачивает Кита сильнее всего, потому что он выглядит, будто одновременно задыхается и пытается удержать невыразительное лицо.

— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, Кит, — выдавливает он.

Кит недобро щурится в их сторону.

— Действительно, — коротко бросает он и продолжает наполнять миску. У омег же подскакивает аппетит в гон, правда? И потом, Лэнс жрёт всё, что ему подсунуть, хоть по его худобе и не скажешь.  
— По-моему, мы должны это на видео снимать, — говорит Пидж.

**viii. (о том, что случилось с той отличной подушкой)**

Грозя вот-вот лопнуть, нервы Кита натягиваются с каждым днём, потому что из-за двери Лэнса не доносится никаких признаков жизни. Аллура заверяет, что Лэнс жив и здоров — биосенсоры считывают показатели, — а Широ говорит, что на всё нужно время. Меньшим личным адом от этого каждое утро не становится. Кит наведывается к двери Лэнса и огорчается нетронутой посуде, расставленной у порога, как подношения: миски с зелёным желе, пара кружек теперь уже остывшего чая из кореньев, свежие травы, которые Ханк собрал на поверхности планеты.

Несмотря на тревогу, каждый раз, когда Кит собирается постучаться, что-то его останавливает. Он растирает лицо и уходит вместо этого.

И только на шестой день, когда Кит находит в бельевой отличную подушку — большую, пухлую и мягкую на ощупь, — и пытается пропихнуть её под дверь Лэнса, до него доходит, что что-то не так. Он собирался притащить Лэнсу подушку. Это… не нормально.

Подушку Кит забирает с собой и радуется. Теперь у него есть что обнимать, когда он садится поговорить с Широ о своей внезапно пошатнувшейся психике.

— Ой-ой, — говорит Широ. — Пожалуйста, успокой меня, что с тобой уже проводили _беседу._  
— Конечно, проводили, — огрызается Кит. — Но это не объясняет совсем, что со мной происходит!

Широ смотрит на него. И смягчается. 

— Кит, это должно было случиться рано или поздно. Ты никогда раньше не жил в такой близости с омегой, но альфы всегда попадают под влияние. Для тебя естественно пытаться его обеспечить.   
— Естественно, — повторяет Кит.   
— Мы в последнее время очень сблизились. Как семья почти что. — Широ улыбается, и от этого шрам, рассекающий его нос, растягивается и темнеет. — Когда я был маленьким, мама носила папе печенье, журналы и кучу всяких мелочей. Что угодно, чтобы ему было комфортно в гон. Даже мебель ради него переставляла. Как-то он попросил её перенести диван из гостиной и втиснуть его между стеной и их кроватью, и она с радостью это сделала. У меня, как у беты, таких порывов меньше было, но я знал, что это нормально.  
— Потому что мы семья, — говорит Кит. Он совсем не планирует, что прозвучит так безысходно.   
— Ну, да. Разве что… у тебя возникли _намерения,_ что тоже совершенно естественно.   
— Никаких намерений! Вообще. 

Широ вздыхает с облегчением.

— Оно и к лучшему. Это бы здорово всё усложнило сейчас, когда мы застряли здесь одни и работаем в команде. 

Кит оставляет в отличной подушке вмятины. Теперь она, скорее всего, не годится, чтобы отдавать её Лэнсу. Только вот нет, потому что он не собирается отдавать её Лэнсу. Он оставит её себе и будет мять сколько вздумается. 

— И потом, — с усилием говорит он, — Лэнсу девушки нравятся. 

Широ пожимает плечами и чешет в затылке. 

— Мне кажется, Лэнсу нравится любой, кто мало-мальски привлекательный и предположительно свободен. Нас ждут весёлые годы, пока мы будем наблюдать, как он заигрывает со всеми инопланетянами вселенной. 

Что-то мерзко трескается. Кит опускает взгляд. Он, оказывается, разорвал наволочку по шву, выпустив розовые инопланетные перья себе на колени. 

— Ох, — говорит Широ. 

**ix. (о несвоевременных озарениях)**

Только на восьмой день Лэнс наконец показывается. Он делает шаг вперёд ровно в тот момент, когда Кит делает шаг назад, заменив чай у порога на свежий. 

— Привет, — говорит Лэнс и машет. Он только из душа и выглядит свежим, отдохнувшим и…

Мозг Кита спасается от дальнейших терзаний, уйдя под откос. 

Лэнс отодвигает носком кроссовка одну из мисок. Уголок его рта дёргается вверх. 

— Это мне?   
— Тебе даже выживание доверить нельзя, — говорит Кит.   
— Ты прелесть, — припечатывает Лэнс. Но он смотрит на чай, исходящий паром у его ног, и что-то в его лице меняется. Он опускается на корточки, берёт кружку и улыбается. — О, а вот это я люблю. 

Он делает глоток, и от этого у Кита в груди и под ложечкой творится какой-то кошмар. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Лэнс и минует Кита, даже на него не глянув. Их плечи сталкиваются в узком коридоре — просто ткань касается ткани вскользь, но Кит мигом уходит в штопор. Он вдруг осознаёт, что уже неделю как готов был к крушению. Правда, уродливая и неприкрытая, лежала всё это время на самом виду, но он её упорно не замечал. 

Правда эта заключается в том, что Лэнс семья. Но Кит почему-то уверен, что ему не должно хотеться впечатать своего брата в двери и тереться об него лицом, пока они не запáхнут одинаково. Не должно хотеться вылизать чайное послевкусие из его рта. Не должно хотеться _заполучить_ Лэнса, но как же ему этого хочется. Ну конечно же: как только у него появляется что-то вроде семьи, Кит первым же делом вцепляется в неё зубами и раздирает на клочья. 

Быть разрушителем всего, что только есть на свете хорошего, неприятно. Сегодня Кит слышит, как лазеры, коты и пчёлы заходятся пронзительным крещендо, и оттого, что Лэнс был прав, становится тошно. 

**x. (о самоконтроле)**

Первый шаг к тому, чтобы вернуть контроль над ситуацией: делать вид, что никакой ситуации нет, а также не позволять лазерным котам поглотить твою жизнь. 

Кит небезосновательно уверен в том, что план ничего так: в прошлом он срабатывал в шестидесяти процентах всех случаев. Так что, проведя первый день, хандря взаперти у себя, Кит наконец добредает до обеденного зала на второй. До тех пор, пока Лэнс не заявляется неторопливой походкой, всё идёт относительно хорошо и примерно так, как он предполагал (расспросов о состоянии его здоровья — три, все — разной степени скептичности). 

— Что, сегодня никакого обслуживания горничными? — спрашивает Лэнс и ерошит волосы, пока они не встают дыбом. Его волосы бесят. Его толстовка бесит. Он весь в целом бесит.   
— Захлопнись, — говорит Кит.  
— Романтика мертва, — печально сообщает столу Лэнс. Он набирает в миску слизи, подходит к своему месту и предлагает львиную долю порции Ханку. Они работают слаженным тандемом, которому Кит часто завидует: взмахнув ложкой, Ханк сгружает порцию себе; довольно крякнув, Лэнс утаскивает у него нетронутый чай и вдыхает пар.   
— Медовый месяц всегда заканчивается, — говорит Ханк. Он стукается кулаком о руку Лэнса, которой тот держит чашку, бережно касается костяшек своими.   
— Что тут скажешь? Я пытался, дружище, пытался как мог. В ущерб себе даже, представляешь?   
— Фу, — говорит Пидж. — Слишком рано. Позже Кита задирайте.   
— Не задирайте Кита вообще, — говорит Широ как дипломат и, с точки зрения Кита, как тот ещё козёл. Он не улетал с Земли козлом. Наверное, виноваты инопланетяне. 

Кит остро понимает, впрочем, что должен что-то сказать. Извиниться перед Лэнсом, например. За… вскрытый замок. И за… обвинения. 

Он пытается перехватить взгляд Лэнса, но это сложно. Лэнс щурится в ответ и говорит: 

— Ну да, это слишком просто иногда. 

(— Идём, — говорит он позже, пихнув Кита плечом. — Тебе станет лучше, когда ты постреляешь по чему-нибудь. 

И тут он тоже прав.)

**xi. (ответы)**

Кит давно считал свою принадлежность маловажной, условной частью своей личности. Вопросов в интернате не возникло: вспыльчивый характер и впечатляющая чуйка однозначно указывали на альфу, сказали его кураторы, и никаких тестов не потребовалось. Галочка в бумагах, умытые руки и облегчённое: «Он справится и сам по себе». Почему-то Кит принял это как данность. Выучил, но так и не вник как следует в соответствующий блок на занятиях по биологии и вместо этого часами мечтал о звёздах, одиноких в раскинувшейся тишине космоса. Даже тогда он ощущал большее родство с далёкими огненными гигантами, чем с собственными сверстниками.  
a  
Тебе нужно знать о связи, говорили ему кураторы. Ты можешь встретить однажды свою пару, и тогда тебе нужно будет знать, что делать.

Но Кит не собирается связываться ни с кем. Его детство проходит обособленно и одиноко в тщательно выстроенном изгнании. Всё, что Киту нужно, что тогда, что сейчас ― это ответы. Его личность не ограничена принадлежностями и галочками в соответствующих пунктах. Он больше, чем его грёзы посреди бела дня. У него есть имя, но он не представляет даже, кто его так назвал.

Почему-то Кит уверен, что его ответы не найдутся в общественных архивах и свидетельствах о рождении. Он прикован к сигналу, который закодирован в его кровь и поёт, маня его в песчаные горы, к резьбе в камне, к спиральному вихрю вселенной.

**xii. (инстинкты)**

У него вполне успешно получается скрыть жалкий, спутанный комок своих эмоций. Насколько Киту известно, никто так и не пронюхал, что он запал на Лэнса или, по крайней мере, что так решило его тело. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы у его тела был вкус получше.

(Может, на самом деле это началось намного раньше, чем у Лэнса случился гон. Не исключено, что Кит следил за ним слишком пристально на протяжении не одного месяца, списывая это на то, сколько места и внимания требуется Лэнсу на его выходки.)

На тренировках Кит делает вид, что проблемы не существует. Это у него отлично получается. Он игнорирует, как почти слышит пульс Лэнса, отбивающий в горле ― гулкие толчки крови, сбивающиеся с ритма от внезапного шума. Он игнорирует, как всё время чует, где Лэнс находится именно сейчас, и как может хоть с закрытыми глазами точно указать на идиота. И, конечно же, Кит игнорирует невыносимое раздражение, когда Лэнс не учится на своих ошибках, или когда пронзительно хохочет, или когда по окончании тренировок закидывает руку Пидж на плечи, а Кит в это время чувствует себя так, будто от него вместо пилота в полной боеготовности осталась одна пустая оболочка.

Глупо. Он глупит.

Несмотря на это, Кит с облегчением замечает, что больше не испытывает неудержимых порывов заботиться о Лэнсе. Чтобы убедиться наверняка, через пару недель после инцидента (после _гона_ ) он сам вызывается провести Лэнса через невидимый лабиринт и с удовлетворением не слишком достойного характера заводит Лэнса в заряжённые стены.

― Так! ― взрывается Лэнс после восьмого раза и сдирает шлем. Его волосы встают торчком во все стороны. ― Ты это специально делаешь, козёл!  
― Неверно, ― без выражения говорит Кит ― знает, что от этого тона Лэнс всегда взвинчивается.  
― Ещё раз, ― говорит Лэнс. ― И давай не по-мудачески.

Кит сдерживается и самодовольно молчит. Он проводит Лэнса по лабиринту и не сталкивает его ни с одной стеной. Иногда точность их действий кажется необъяснимой, будто они связаны и общаются по проводному соединению, но Кит уверен, что это результат тренировок, а не последствие неприличных физиологических порывов его тела.

После Лэнс снимает шлем снова и встречает Кита на посте управления, чтобы поменяться местами. У него странное выражение лица, оценивающее, проницательное даже. Он смотрит на Кита и видит его насквозь.

― Что? ― спрашивает Кит.  
― Ты ко мне относишься как обычно, ― говорит Лэнс и щурится.  
― А почему я должен относиться к тебе по-другому? ― Он хмурится, надеясь, что его не рассекретили. У Лэнса, впрочем, нет причин что-либо подозревать. Ничего между ними не поменялось.  
― Это, ― говорит Лэнс, ― очень хороший ответ. Надо же.

Они смотрят друг на друга неловко, но Кит думает, что, может, это хорошее неловко. Хотя его опыт с разного рода неловкостями не очень обширный.

В конце концов Лэнс всё же смеётся, но скорее озадаченно.

― В кои-то веки твоя социальная неприспособленность, привитая тебе в пещере, играет мне на руку, ― говорит он, и звучит это как чепуха какая-то. ― Давай, нестриженная башка. Твоя очередь жариться.

Ну и пусть.

Кит проходит лабиринт, не получив ни единого разряда.

**xiii. (у Пидж чувства к арахису; ради Пидж подумайте об арахисе)**

Время идёт своим чередом, и всё нормально. Больше сказать и нечего.

― У меня чувства, ― говорит Пидж, ― чувства к арахису.  
― Хорошие или смешанные? ― спрашивает Лэнс. ― То есть ты бы за арахис вышел замуж, или скорее это отношение в духе мстительного воина-самурая, который решил положить конец всему арахисовому?  
― Ты такой странный, ― замечает Пидж, щурясь на него.  
― У меня много чувств к еде, ― говорит Ханк, отрываясь от обломка какого-то хлама, который Пидж швырнул ему, чтобы не лез к Роверу во время ремонта. ― По-моему, это нормально. Это наше топливо. Наши тела созданы, чтобы работать на нём и перерабатывать его сутки напролёт.

Кит приводит в порядок баярд: в прошлой стычке он треснул. Мелочь, но неприятно. Он не отвлекается от своего кропотливого дела, но говорит:

― Какая разница в любом случае? Я арахиса после Земли нигде не видел.  
― Именно что, ― говорит Пидж. ― Я до одури хочу арахисового масла, но вся остальная вселенная о нём не слышала ещё. Цирк какой-то.  
― Моя мама делает отличный черепаховый сандей, ― вздыхает Лэнс. У него всегда такой голос становится, когда он говорит о доме: тяжёлый, тихий. Ему незачем ошиваться в крохотной зоне, обустроенной под мастерскую Пидж, но он никуда не уходит всё равно.

Пидж хмурится, сморщив нос.

― Нет, не годится. Там же арахис.

Кит поднимает голову.

― Ты только что сказал, что тебе хочется арахисового масла.  
― Арахис ― не арахисовое масло.  
― Но ведь это одно и то же, ― говорит Лэнс. ― Это же раздроблённый и перемолотый арахис.  
― И масло? ― подсказывает Кит, хотя мысль его тревожит.

Пидж фыркает и тычет отвёрткой в Ровера, отчего тот коротко пищит.

― Я не говорю, что это рациональное!  
― Мне нравятся маринованные огурцы, но не нравится маринад, ― говорит Ханк.  
― Это одно и то же, ― бурчит Лэнс с недовольством, несоразмерным проблеме.

Кит улыбается. Сначала не замечает, что улыбается, но потом челюсть начинает побаливать, и он радуется, что смотрит на баярд, а не на Лэнса. Неловко могло бы выйти. Кит уже понемногу запоминает, насколько разные уровни неловкости можно испытывать, когда дело касается Лэнса.

― Тебе отказано в праве на экспертное мнение. ― говорит Пидж. ― Потому что ты любишь гадкую жижу, которую Коран заваривает из кашицы листьев.  
― Если зажмуриться, это как кофе, только некофейный, ― говорит Лэнс. И моргает, глядя на Кита. ― Ты куда?

Кит замирает, так и не встав до конца со своего места. И теряется.

― Э-э…  
― От ваших разговоров про еду я сам есть захотел, ― говорит Ханк, бросая обломок, с которым он возился. Он встаёт и осторожно пихает Кита. ― Ты чего больше хочешь: зелёной слизи или зелёной слизи?

Кит смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. В мыслях ему хочется закатить Ханку грандиозный парад и завалить его цветами за спасение.

― Фу, ― говорит Лэнс.

**xiv. (Ханк в самом деле лучшая опора)**

― Не парься, ― говорит Ханк, пока они идут по длинным пустынным коридорам бок о бок, шаг в шаг. ― Я тоже почувствовал, самую малость. У него следующий гон близко, значит.

Кит прожигает взглядом темноту впереди и отказывается смотреть ему в глаза.

― Что?  
― Ну, мне показалось, что ты собрался принести ему чаю. Может, я ошибся.  
― Ты ошибся.  
― Если бы ты собрался, ― нарочито небрежно говорит Ханк, ― это было бы понятно. Я рос в полном омег доме, видишь ли. Подстроился под циклы, хоть я и не альфа, и всё время порывался помочь моим сёстрам чем мог. Это обычное дело, когда живёшь с омегой рядом. Если он тебя попросит прекратить, тогда прекращай. Но у Лэнса случилась пара-тройка гонов в Гарнизоне, ещё до того, как он перешёл на супрессанты, и он никогда не возражал, если я носил ему всякое. Я бы сказал, что ему в кайф было.

Кит прекращает шагать и не осознаёт этого, пока Ханк не говорит: «Ой» ― и не возвращается за ним.

В груди саднит, будто невидимая рваная рана выжрала всё тепло из крови и оставила его похолодевшим. Ему жгуче хочется вернуться в ангар, в мастерскую Пидж. Хочется прижаться щекой к щеке Лэнса и дышать, дышать, дышать. Одна только мысль о том, что это неизбежно, это _нормально,_ пугает.

― Боже, ― говорит Ханк. ― Даже так.  
― Ничего не «так», ― бормочет Кит, растирая лоб.  
― Я, м-м, мало что по этой части посоветовать могу, ― признаёт Ханк. ― Но ты помни, что я всегда рядом, хорошо? Если захочешь поговорить. Или что угодно.

Кит не хочет говорить. Но они стоят в темноте вместе, и рука Ханка лежит на плече, обжигающая, пока что-то в груди Кита не успокаивается.

― Ты замечательный друг, ― говорит он, и то, как Ханк ошеломлённо улыбается ему, становится достаточной наградой за усилия.

**xv. (Широ очень ответственный космопапа)**

Когда защищаешь вселенную, альтернативные супрессанты стоят очень низко в списке приоритетов. От первой экспериментальной партии Лэнс покрывается красной сыпью, так что на следующий гон он опять запирается в комнате.

― Запомните меня таким, какой я был, ― заявляет он за завтраком. ― Не таким, какой я есть сейчас.  
― Ты делаешь больно моему обонянию, ― говорит Пидж, кривясь. ― Уходи, очень прошу.  
― Ну пардон, ― говорит Лэнс.

Чтобы сдержаться и не сунуть Лэнсу в руки свою миску с едой, Кит вцепляется в стол и представляет, как подрывает на льве всё подряд.

― Лэнс, ― говорит Широ и манит его, кладёт ладонь на плечо, и на какое-то время они склоняют головы поближе, тихо переговариваясь. Кит старательно не прислушивается. Вскоре они соглашаются на чём-то, видимо, потому что Лэнс отдаёт Широ честь и нахально ухмыляется в сторону стола.

― Мне вообще-то говорили, что в гон я целюсь лучше, ― жизнерадостно сообщает он.  
― Будем надеяться, что проверять не придётся, ― говорит Широ, улыбаясь. ― Иди. Дашь нам знать, если что-то будет нужно?  
― Мне нужно мороженое, ― говорит Лэнс. ― Пару галлонов «роки роуд». Настоящие хот-доги. Бургеры.

Когда он уходит, Широ поворачивается к столу и откашливается.

― Я спросил Лэнса, готов ли он в гон подключаться к делу.

Кит смотрит на него. _Ты рехнулся,_ не говорит он. У него на лице и так всё написано, скорее всего.

― Разумно, ― говорит Ханк. ― Рано или поздно нам не повезёт со временем. Если придётся объединяться в Вольтрона…  
― Он согласился. ― Широ потягивает свой чай, тот самый, который так нравится Лэнсу. Киту всегда было интересно, почему Лэнс его вообще пьёт; он сам как-то попробовал, и чай на вкус был как убитые старые носки. ― Попробуем тянуть до последнего, впрочем. Даже думать не хочу, какой это может быть стресс для тела. Кто знает, сможем ли мы вообще синхронизироваться достаточно, чтобы объединиться?  
― Может, потренируемся? ― с сомнением спрашивает Пидж.

Кит встаёт, со скрипом отодвинув стул.

― Плохая мысль, ― говорит он и не добавляет ничего сверх. Остальные, тем не менее, согласно бормочут, а он соскребает остатки своего завтрака в раковину и притворяется _не_ несчастным. Семь дней, плюс-минус. Он сможет.

**xvi. (ничего он не может)**

На четвёртую ночь Кит не может уснуть. Он встаёт и доходит до мостика, разглядывая незнакомые, но умиротворяющие созвездия в ночном небе. Планету укутывает низко стелющийся туман, который вьётся у корпуса замка. На мостике темно, только едва светится фиолетовым кристалл. Кит касается панели управления и воображает, что летит.

― Умеешь же ты время выбрать, ― говорит Лэнс где-то у него за спиной.

Кит выдыхает, и всё тело цепенеет. Он чуть поворачивает голову и видит, как у дальней стены шевелится тень съёжившегося Лэнса. Весь оставшийся слабый свет притягивают его синие тапочки.

― Тебе бы лучше лежать.

Лэнс не отвечает очень, очень долго. Кит начинает беспокоиться уже, что ему всё это снится; мгновение кажется нереальным, глянь чересчур пристально ― и развеется дымом.

― Я скучаю по маме, ― говорит наконец Лэнс. И делает вдох, слабый, мокрый вдох, который отдаётся вокруг эхом.

Кит не рискует пошевелиться.

― Мне жаль, ― говорит он, и говорит искренне.  
― Я по всем скучаю, ― говорит Лэнс. ― Скучаю по помещению, которое пахнет мной и кажется безопасным. Я нормально справился с переездом в общагу Гарнизона и не думал, что сейчас это будет меня настолько тревожить. Но всё вокруг неправильное. Я себе места не нахожу.

Он ёрзает, и запах растекается, падает на Кита наковальней, сладкий, как прежде, но подёрнутый солью, которую можно почти распробовать на вкус. У Лэнса неровные пятна на скулах и влажные заплаты на пижаме.

― Пялиться неприлично, ― бурчит он и подтягивает к груди колени.

Кит дёргает головой в сторону и сглатывает.

― Прости.  
― Ничего.  
― Мы можем… как-то помочь?  
― Буду рад выслушать идеи, ― говорит Лэнс, и его голос звучит смертельно, до самых костей устало.  
― Хорошо, ― говорит Кит, хотя идей у него никаких.

Они остаются на мостике надолго, наблюдая, как меняется небо и пропадают звёзды. Лэнс вздыхает и ёрзает на месте, но с каждой проведённой совместно минутой ему становится легче. Он словно впадает в транс, заворожённый переменой освещения. В конце концов он говорит:

― В таком величии я должен чувствовать себя крохотным, наверное. Мы так далеко от дома. Но здесь так красиво.  
― Да.

(Чудесная подушка, уже подшитая, измялась и потрепалась за время своего пребывания в постели Кита. Он всё равно оставляет её у двери Лэнса, но, когда чувствует себя кретином и возвращается забрать, подушки уже нет. После они не говорят ни об этом, ни о доме снова.)

**xvii. (до Кита доходит)**

Проходят месяцы, и Кит теряется от того, насколько мало что-то меняется. А может, всё меняется настолько постепенно, что он и не замечает, как это происходит. Он знает только, что на Земле он был один, всегда в поисках, всегда отчётливо не со всеми, в стороне от остального человечества — будто весь мир состоял из зеркал, только вот Кит никак не мог найти своё отражение. Но пока они летают от планеты к планете, Кит забывает о своём уединении. Горячечная жажда ответов утихает и становится почти неслышной. Они встречают невозможное и чуждое. Освобождают целые цивилизации. Оплакивают другие. Запоминают, как иначе бьются сердца других рас на фоне их собственных. 

Однажды в зале полно людей, которые кричат друг на друга, и Кит поднимает голову, и вдруг — он дома. 

Аллура и Широ нагнулись, склонив головы поближе, и жарко шепчутся о том, как проложить следующий маршрут между звёздами; теперь, когда печаль свалилась с плеч Аллуры, та стоит прямая и непоколебимая, и Широ влечёт к ней, как мотылька на свет, и они кружат вокруг да около в танце взаимного восхищения, как дети, затолкав руки в карманы, заговаривая одновременно и одновременно умолкая. Но Кит видит не раз, как Аллура кладёт руку Широ на затылок, успокаивая или остерегая, а он улыбается ей в ответ так, что щурится. 

(— Она его заживо сожрёт, — замечает однажды Пидж. — И по-моему, ему понравится.)

Пидж тоже начинает раскрываться понемногу — говорит о любимой собаке, о горюющей матери, а фотографии, раньше надёжно спрятанные, теперь пришпилены над его рабочим местом. Время от времени Кит забредает ночью в отсек при ангаре, откуда льётся ненавязчивый белый свет мониторов, и стаскивает с носа Пидж очки, прежде чем оставить их младшего отсыпаться. У Пидж своя цель и свой поиск, а уж о поисках Кит кое-что знает. Иногда нужно отдохнуть. Иногда нужно научиться снова быть в порядке. 

Судя по тому, как Пидж цепко держит Ханка за ухо, всё будет в порядке. 

— Ай, — говорит Ханк, — осторожнее! У тебя пальцы крохотные, _почему же так больно_ …  
— Прекращай трогать мои вещи!   
— Технически, — говорит Лэнс и тянется ухватить ухо Пидж из-за плеча Ханка, потому что так безопаснее, — это вещи космического корабля!   
— Мои после того, как я их модифицировал!   
— Очень больно, — хнычет Ханк. Он, похоже, не замечает, что Пидж и Лэнс прикрывают его с двух сторон, и теперь он никогда не остаётся в одиночестве. Кит вот замечает. Кит знает, почему это так. Он сегодня в благостном расположении духа, так что, может, он даже встанет и спасёт здоровяка через пару мгновений. Кто-то же должен. 

Лэнс берёт шею Ханка в захват и машет ребром ладони в сторону Пидж, как каратист. От этого, мягко говоря, нет проку.

Кит наблюдает за ним и, может быть, улыбается. Это тоже перемена, в общем-то. 

(Позже Лэнс фыркает, плюхается рядом с Китом и смотрит, как Коран кричит на Пидж за то, что тот стащил жизненно важную запчасть навигационной системы корабля. 

— Как котов пасти, — говорит он. Его плечо непринуждённо прижимается к плечу Кита, костлявое.   
— Лазерных котов, — говорит Кит. — Или, может, это пчёлы были.   
— Такое ощущение, что ты что-то там говоришь, но я слышу только: «Пристрели меня, Лэнс».)

**xix. (когда гормоны бушуют, Лэнс и вправду целится лучше)**

Им везёт, и они как-то обходятся до тех пор, пока ситуация не взрывается им в лицо. В буквальном смысле — галранское чудовище сносит лазерным лучом ухо у льва Кита, а зелёный лев искрит так, что Пидж лихорадочно повышает голос, перекрикивая шум помех. 

— Без Вольтрона мы не справимся, — мрачно говорит Широ. 

Пару мгновений Кит не понимает, что он имеет в виду. Но сегодня на фронте планеты сражаются только четыре льва, потому что Лэнс ещё страдает в тисках самой тяжелой — завершающей — стадии очередного гона. 

— Я за этой штукой даже угнаться не могу, — говорит он, хотя горло сдавливает. — Ни за что ведь…  
— Я знаю. Но вместе мы сильнее, Кит.   
— Вызывай его, — коротко бросает Пидж. — Лэнс бы сам первый сказал, чтобы вызвали его.

Широ так и поступает. А потом они снова возвращаются к делу — то есть отчаянно пытаются остаться в живых. 

Планета влажная и тонет в зелени; полная жизни экосистема, которую не сумел задушить галранский гнёт. Приятная глазу, для боя она годится плохо. Кит старается держаться над древесным пологом, но из-за этого чудовище маскируется на земле и держит их за лёгкие мишени оттуда. 

— Я вниз, — отрывисто говорит он и ныряет в листья.   
— Кит!

 _Вот бы убить его сейчас_ , думает Кит, но это пустая надежда. Лев вцепляется в чудовище когтями и отдирает несколько лоскутов обшивки, оголив уязвимые внутренности. Но оружие на длинной рукояти впечатывается льву в бок и швыряет его в сторону горизонта, и их полёт останавливает только столкновение с деревом. 

Болью пронизывает всё тело. Позвоночник целиком двигается как-то неестественно. 

В ушах взрывается шум. Когда боль немного отступает, Кит осознаёт, что это не рёв гидравлики, а крики его взволнованных сокомандников. Его лев болтается вниз головой со сломанной ветки, и это объясняет, почему ремни безопасности так впиваются, удерживая его в кресле.

— Умоляю, скажите, что оно не подо мной, — говорит он.   
— Оно под тобой! — вскрикивает Ханк. 

Широ бросается вперёд, челюсть льва смыкается на голове чудовища, но от его метаний чёрный лев тоже отправляется в полёт. Кит пользуется моментом, чтобы выругаться — потому что иногда «квизняк» не совсем годится, — и дёргает рычаги. 

— Давай же, давай, давай!

Снова шипят помехи, и на связь выходит ещё один сигнал. 

— Такое ощущение, что вы соскучились, — говорит Лэнс. — Такое ощущение, что вам тут _нужен герой_.   
— О принятом решении немедленно сожалею, — говорит Пидж, но глаза зелёного льва, кажется, загораются немножко ярче.  
— Я могу развернуться и упасть обратно в кровать, — говорит Лэнс. 

Что-то наконец срабатывает, и Кит выпрыгивает из гущи веток. Он берёт курс в небо и присоединяется к остальным. 

— Всё обещаешь да обещаешь, — говорит он, но ничего не добавляет про напряжение, которым подёрнуты шутки Лэнса. Он даже по голосу звучит _измотанным._   
— Давайте я уже стану ногой, чтобы мы разобрались с этим красавчиком, — говорит им Лэнс, уворачиваясь от размашистой дуги лазера снизу. Сегодня он пилотирует ещё сумасброднее, чем обычно — затягивает разворот и чуть не врезается в Ханка. Но Кит замечает, потому что не может не заметить, что ответный огонь бьёт точно в цель. Чудовище визжит, когда лёд беспощадно вгрызается туда, где разворочена обшивка, прорастая в проводку. 

— С минуту мы выиграли. Строимся, — командует Широ. 

Намного легче сказать, чем сделать. 

Синхронизация проходит, как проходит обычно, но Кит мигом чувствует дисбаланс в их общей массе. Издалека заторможенная реакция и общая неуклюжесть Лэнса не бросаются в глаза, но он отстаёт от них на добрых пять секунд. Как только замечает Кит, замечает, похоже, и Широ. 

— Лэнс, закрепи нас. Твой вес будет нашей опорной точкой.  
— Так точно, — говорит Лэнс. Его тяжёлое дыхание отдаётся у всех в ушах, и эхо раздирает что-то у Кита в груди. 

Галранское чудовище вырывается из листвы и налетает на клинок Кита. Он яростно наваливается, пытаясь вогнать остриё в бугристую голову. На миг кажется, что каркас даст сейчас трещину, но Вольтрон запинается, и их оттесняют. 

Клинок соскальзывает с потоком визгливых искр. 

— Простите, — говорит Лэнс, но его голос усталый и режет, как готовая вот-вот лопнуть тетива. Вольтрон находит опору и встаёт надёжнее. — Я не… простите. 

Кит вскидывает щит и успевает загородиться от шквала огня. Сам не зная зачем, он говорит: 

— Ты сможешь.   
— Я немножечко умираю, по-моему.   
— Знаю. Но ты всё равно сможешь. 

Лэнс стонет протяжно и неровно; прерывистый вздох пронизывает Кита насквозь и собирается под рёбрами, жаркий и тягучий. Сейчас не место и не время, но ему хочется этот звук _проглотить_. 

— Просто… шевелитесь давайте. 

Чудовище налетает, открывая новый раунд, но в этот раз Вольтрон готов. «Собрались!» — кричит Широ, и Кит чувствует, как их общая сосредоточенность переходит к нему; неземной приход, в котором выгорает и злость, и растерянность, и боль. Его клинок бьёт точно в цель, и не имеет значения, кто там Лэнс и чем они могли бы быть — Кит не один. Они с ним. 

И с чепухой про арахис он когда-нибудь разберётся. 

**xx. (доверие)**

Когда всё заканчивается, Кит выбирается из льва и ждёт остальных в отсеке. Они выходят один за другим, потрёпанные, но целые. Вместе они смотрят, как падает трап синего льва, но проходит немало времени, прежде чем Лэнс наконец показывается. 

Лэнс делает, может, шага два наружу, затем замирает. Он цепляется за складные пилоны, которые, распрямляясь, удерживают трап на весу, но дальше ухватиться не за что. Он даже не надел доспех — одежда, в которой он спит, вымокла насквозь, а ткань потеряла всякий вид, будто Лэнс её оттягивал. Он прижимает ладонь к лицу и делает глубокие вдохи. Его уши горят. 

Кит не знает, смог бы он сделать то же самое, если бы был омегой. Сомнительно. Он даже не знает, смог бы он выйти в таком виде на люди. 

На краткую долю секунды Кит уверен, что Лэнс просто не торопится спускаться к ним, возможно, потому, что ему стыдно. Но Лэнс сдавленно ахает и сдвигает колени, его рука конвульсивно сжимается на пилоне. Он бледнеет, и Кит вдруг понимает, чует нутром и костью, что Лэнс не может сделать и шагу дальше на своих двоих. Их взгляды сталкиваются на полпути из разных концов отсека. 

— Кит, — говорит Лэнс, будто ему под дых двинули. 

Что-то сотрясает Кита с ног до головы, прожигает, невыносимо яркое. Он не успевает осознать, сколько ему потребовалось на то, чтобы пересечь помещение и взлететь по трапу — вот он стоит здесь, а вот он уже возле Лэнса, и отчаянный грохот подошв по алюминию нестройно отбивает в голове. Запах Лэнса, насыщенный и вязкий, неприглядная мешанина пóта, секса и всеохватной нужды, набивается в нос, в лёгкие, оседает там сдвоенным расстройством и утешением. Лэнс будто только его и ждёт, потому что как только Кит берёт его за локоть, он приваливается к нему марионеткой, которой подрезали нити. 

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Кит куда спокойнее, чем себя чувствует. — Всё в порядке. Давай, идём.   
— Идём, — выдыхает Лэнс ему в шею, вжимается в неё лицом. Его кожа пачкает кожу Кита. 

_Ты не слажаешь сейчас,_ говорит себе Кит. 

— Мы можем помочь? — с какой-то осторожностью спрашивает Широ. 

Кит мотает головой. Они делают вдвоём два шага, но и на первый, и на второй Лэнс спотыкается и начинает дрожать. 

— С ума не сходи, — говорит ему Кит, обнимает рукой за плечи, подхватывает под коленями безобразно длинные ноги. Лэнс вздрагивает, когда его поднимают на руки, но молчит. К запястью Кита жмётся что-то мокрое, и от этого пламя под кожей мечется, голодное и разъярённое. Но нужно быть осторожным. Нельзя допустить ошибку. Даже если от этого все до единой клетки в его теле лопнут, на ошибку у него нет права. — Принесите воды, кто-нибудь, — говорит он, и как описать тон своего голоса, тоже не знает. 

Когда они наконец доходят до спальни Лэнса, он жмётся к Киту так жарко, что физически душно, а паладинский доспех защищает лишь самую малость. Кит сбивается с шага, когда переступает порог. В комнате ещё сильнее пахнет Лэнсом и его гоном — и здесь безопаснее, чем раньше, думает Кит, будто место наконец полюбилось. 

— У тебя постель несвежая, — говорит он. 

Волосы щекочут Киту шею, когда Лэнс чуть поворачивается.

— Ничего, — говорит он сипло. 

Кит укладывает его на сбившиеся простыни и отстранённо удивляется собственной неловкости. Пальцы Лэнса от своей шеи ему приходится отцеплять. Спальная одежда Лэнса на фоне постели, радужки, едва видные под полуприкрытыми веками — всё кажется горячечным и ярким, синее, как цвета его льва. Лэнс только смотрит на Кита, тяжело дышит заманчиво приоткрытым ртом, и почему-то этого хватает.

— Когда тебе принесут воды, выпьешь всё, — говорит ему Кит. — Что-то ещё нужно?

Лэнс вяло, заторможенно моргает, глядя на него. 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Спасибо.   
— Хорошо, — говорит Кит. — Хорошо. 

(Следующие три дня Кит проводит взаперти у себя, и никто не зовёт его выйти. Кто-то оставляет еду у двери. Он не дрочит. Ему хочется, но он сдерживается. Он съёживается в собственном гнезде из подушек и одеял, стискивает в руках голову и выясняет, что гордиться собой, оказывается, так же невыносимо, как и себя стыдиться. Это значит что-то, он уверен, то, что Лэнс позвал именно его. Что-то значит то, что Лэнс не запирает двери до конца этого гона и, может быть, не запрёт и на следующий, и на тот, что будет после. Это доверие, и это… что-то.)

**xxi. (иногда лазерные коты — это не так уж и скверно)**

— Вот только не зазнавайся, — бурчит Лэнс, когда выходит в люди. Он умышленно врезается в Кита, проходя мимо его стула на кухне, но вместо раздражения Кита накрывает мощным, всеобъемлющим приливом облегчения. Здорово видеть Лэнса, который ведёт себя как обычно. Правильным кажется наслаждаться тем, как слегка ноет потревоженная в суставе рука. Ничего и не должно меняться. Наоборот даже: кажется, будто что-то встало наконец на место, сложив зазубренные осколки Кита в подобии порядка. 

— Не буду. Мы отличная команда, — говорит он. 

Лэнс давится глотком воды и вынужден плюхнуться на своё место с размаху. 

— А я же говорил, — скучающе сообщает Пидж, не поднимая взгляд от ноутбука.   
— Когда ты так говоришь, звучит стрёмно! — сипит Лэнс. 

Кит толкает через стол кружку с горячим чаем из кореньев, прямо Лэнсу в руки. 

— Стрёмно, — повторяет он и бросает свою воду, чтобы взять кружку в ладони. Он пьёт, прикрыв глаза, и заметно расслабляется. От этого тело Кита поёт, можно сказать, самодовольно и счастливо. 

Так странно. Хорошее странно, впрочем. 

— Рад за вас, мальчики, что вы наконец-то со всем разобрались, — замечает Широ. — Уверены, что не надо с вами _беседу_ проводить?   
— Никто со мной _беседовать_ не будет, — говорит Лэнс. — Ничего мы не разобрались.   
— Со стороны вот и не скажешь, — говорит Пидж. 

(И сегодня Кит понимает, что ему вполне светит что-то хорошее.)


End file.
